


The Beginning

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 6 Spoilers, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They send Tessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

_**The Beginning 1 of 1**_  
 **Title:** The Beginning  
 **Author:** [](http://annie46.livejournal.com/profile)[**annie46**](http://annie46.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sam & Dean  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Summary:** They send Tessa...

 **Warnings** Spoilers for Season 6  & spoilers about same!  
 **Follow up to[The End](http://archiveofourown.org/works/191928)** \- you need to read that one first!

 **Disclaimers:** I don’t own Sam or Dean – they belong to Kripke and Gamble but like Sera – I do like to see some naked Sam!

  
It is in a haunted house in the middle of nowhere. 

Three years since Sam; and Dean has done the only thing he ever really knew how to do – hunt.

It is a foolish mistake but when there is no one watching your back it is harder to do the job right. Of all those things that Dean faced down in his relatively short but eventful life – demons, angels, shape-shifters, vampires and even fudging Pagan Gods – he is taken down by the angry ghost of an old women who didn’t like the way that Dean moved her possessions around.

It hurts; he felt the cold hands push him in the back, felt himself topple, head over heels, forehead smashing on the wooden stairs, the hideous crack that told him his spine was broken. It hurts and he prays – to whoever might be listening – that he might go quick, as the pain gets rapidly worse.

They send Tessa and for that he is grateful. She smiles at him and her hand hovers over his forehead, a gentle look in her eyes.

“I guess you don’t want to hang around this time Dean,” she says and if he could nod he would. The pain is ebbing and flowing now and his eyes are growing dim, everything fuzzy around the edges. He thinks he has been waiting for this moment for three long years and he looks up at that familiar face with pleading eyes. She touches him, quick and brief, and he is suddenly standing next to her and looking down at his own broken body, the restless spirit still whirling around it.

Tessa takes his hand; for a moment he seems to hover between one world and the next and then he is standing in the middle of a long road, green trees swaying on either side, a comfortable looking little cabin perched in the foliage, flowered curtains swaying in an invisible breeze.

Dean shakes his head; looks like something from _Hansel and Gretel_ or some other lame fairy tale. As he moves towards it he sees the flowers that bloom in the garden, forget-me-nots and roses, the sweet scent of them overwhelming. A dog barks and his mouth goes dry. If he had a heart it would be thundering right now and he gazes at the door, heavy wood and painted red, a pentagram painted on its surface in bright yellow. As he stares, the door slowly creaks open and he is face to face with his brother for the first time in years.

Sam beams; the yellow Labrador is a blur of fur as it runs towards Dean and jumps up, paws on his thigh. Dean wants to make all sorts of comments, say how lame this all is, tell Sam what a girl he is and call him, _Fairy tale boy_. Instead he moves forward, almost in slow motion, throwing his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders, seeing joy and comprehension in Sam’s eyes.

Sam leads him down the path and through the door; there is the sweet scent of cooking, something cooling on the windowsill, flowers in a vase on the wooden table, a six pack of beer in the fridge. Dean looks out of the window and sees his baby, black and shining, new again, pristine, hubs gleaming. Dean looks at his brother and Sam looks back and for a moment Dean doesn’t think things can get any better.

“Tell me there’s pie,” Dean says.

End


End file.
